


我爸爸今天很不对劲

by Batsy7



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP, 搞笑, 灵魂互换
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 这是一篇非常糟糕的PWP





	我爸爸今天很不对劲

达米安觉得今天的气氛很怪，主要表现在以下几个方面：首先，布鲁斯和克拉克的位置坐错了！那个该死的氪星人心安理得的坐在主座上，就好像这里就是他的家一样！其次，为什么今天布鲁斯的品味这么糟糕？他鼻梁上那个黑色的东西是眼镜吗？最后，为什么我的父亲眼巴巴看着氪星人一脸狗狗一样的讨好表情！

　　达米安·我是父亲的好儿子·韦恩受够了。他重重地把自己的叉子放到桌子上，确保发出的声音足以吸引所有人的注意力，然后清了清嗓子：“咳咳，你们是不是坐错地方了？”

　　然后令人惊恐的事情发生了，他看到那个氪星人缓缓地抬头看向他，发出了熟悉的蝙蝠死亡视线，然后非常肯定的说；“没有。”

　　刚才那个声音是喉癌的超人吗这个世界是怎么了？！达米安的内心崩溃中，然后他求救的看向旁边一脸淡定的阿福。

　　“可能是魔法，”阿福非常镇定的解说着，就好像在说今天天气很好一样，“布鲁斯少爷和克拉克少爷互相交换了身体。”

　　所以，氪星人是父亲，父亲是氪星人？

　　达米安惊恐的视线在两个人之间来回移动，然后他的思绪忍不住就飞到了不可描述的。部分

　　沉默了一会儿，达米安还是没忍住：“父亲，那你现在终于能体验一下在上面的感觉了？”

　　布鲁斯顿时黑了脸，而克拉克一脸无辜。

　　但是达米安还没停：“严格意义上来说，你是在自己x自己吗，父亲？毕竟身体是你自己的？”

　　“够了！”布鲁斯忍无可忍站了起来，然后直接头也不回地走了。

　　恩，走路很有蝙蝠侠的风范，应该真的是我爸爸。达米安这么想。

　　然后就看到套着布鲁斯壳子的外星人摇着尾巴眼巴巴跟着父亲走了。

　　这样真的没问题吗？达米安担心的想。　

　

　　对于灵魂互换这种事情，虽然超人和蝙蝠侠是第一次遇到，但是他们遇到的怪事还少吗？所以他们很快就接受良好并且迅速啪啪啪上了。

　　“其实我挺感激这个的，B，”超人一边褪下布鲁斯的内裤一边说，“我能感受到你的疼痛，说真的你右边的膝盖一直很糟糕，还有肩膀上那个伤口，就算过了好几天还是会不小心扯到疼上那么一阵儿。”轻柔的吻落在布鲁斯的腹部，哦，现在是完美的氪星人的身体了，不再是往常熟悉的那个满是疤痕的那一件，有点怪怪的，但是……超人觉得有点小骄傲，这是拥有自己的身体的布鲁斯，而他仍然乖巧的躺在自己身下。

　　“闭嘴，克拉克！”布鲁斯想扯住克拉克的头发把他拉到身边给他一个吻，但他犹豫了一下，还是有点担心自己无法控制好自己的力量，于是选择了躺在床上任他动作。

　　克拉克亲了亲布鲁斯已经半勃的阴.茎，啊严格来说这是他自己的那根，有着傲人的尺寸和绝对的持久力，他还从来没有从这个角度看过自己的阴.茎呢，真是……克拉克含住了布鲁斯的阴.茎，满意地听到了一声呻吟。

　　“该死的，快点！”布鲁斯的手攥紧了床单，努力的忍耐着快感，该死的氪星人的身体总是这么容易兴奋！“我又不会受伤！”

　　“哦，B，”克拉克吐出了阴.茎，改用手掌握住已经彻底硬了的氪星阴.茎，“氪星人的身体可不是这么用的，不能因为不会受伤就不好好对待。”克拉克很清楚自己的身体最喜欢什么样的动作，他的舌头一点点舔舐着布鲁斯的会阴，同时用手掌撸动着阴.茎。

　　说实话，布鲁斯恨透了这该死的氪星身体，尽管他现在整个人就好像泡在阳光底下那么舒服，所有的属于人类的疼痛都离他远去，他甚至拥有了所有超人的力量，但是该死的克拉克从来没有说过氪星人的身体这么敏感！他现在脑子整个被快感塞得满满的，根本没工夫想别的事情，克制自己的力量几乎用尽了所有的自制力，床单应该差不多废了，刚才克拉克含住他的阴.茎的时候，他差点忍不住就要按住他的脑袋直接把阴.茎捅进他的喉咙里。不，布鲁斯，你是蝙蝠侠你怎么能被这点快感打败呢?要镇定，不能伤到克拉克，不能用力，不能……“啊……”舌尖触到会阴的皮肤的时候布鲁斯直接交了出来。草！太他么爽了！布鲁斯握住了自己头顶的床头栏杆，然后立马听到了栏杆不敢重负断裂的声音。

　　克拉克努力的忍住自己的笑意，另一只手掌温柔的抚摸布鲁斯的下腹，“放轻松，B，别太紧张，不别飞起来……就放轻松，交给我，别用力就好。”

　　这真的很困难，布鲁斯咽了下口水，努力的让自己放松下来。

　　克拉克终于放过了那一小块皮肤，开始按摩穴口附近，那里正在不安的收缩着。哇！克拉克盯着这个小地方，我第一次知道自己这里原来是粉色的……克拉克挤了一些润滑剂，然后用食指一点点顶开那里，伸到了里面，感受着手指被包裹的温暖的感觉。这真诡异，克拉克想，我在用灵魂开拓着我自己的身体，但是……克拉克看了看布鲁斯写满情欲的脸，顿时觉得都值了。

　　这次布鲁斯为了不让自己叫出声干脆把手指塞进嘴里狠狠咬住，反正咬不坏——后穴传来的异物感有些不舒服，但是完全在可以忍耐的范围内，布鲁斯努力地调整呼吸放松力道，尤其是后穴，他可不想一个不小心用力直接导致流血事件！那身体还是他自己的呢！

　　“B……”克拉克已经伸进去四根手指，缓慢的抽插着，“你就算用力也不会有事的，这属于氪星人的内部构造，不会发生……额……夹断的现象的。”

　　布鲁斯觉得自己差点爆粗口！他现在身体几乎对折，两腿张开露出中间的私处，为了避免自己的失控，他用手握住自己的膝弯处，这个姿势让他觉得格外的羞耻，

　　克拉克把手指抽出来，然后用阴.茎顶在穴口不进去，而是用前端在穴口轻轻的碾压，偶尔插入一点又很快的抽出，然后用阴.茎轻轻拍打着穴口周围的皮肤，身下这具身体随着拍击而微微发颤，不是因为羞耻或者别的什么，而是因为快感，过度的快感。还记得吗？他了解自己的身体——

　　“f.u.c.k！”布鲁斯终于还是没忍住，“赶紧进来！不要磨磨蹭蹭的！你这个狡猾的……”

　　话还没说完，布鲁斯就被克拉克整个的贯穿了，尽管没有了超级速度，克拉克还是用自己最快的速度把整根阴.茎一下子塞到了布鲁斯的体内，完全的，快速的，一挺到底。

　　这一下子直接让布鲁斯没说完的话消失在了嗓子里，取而代之的急促的气声，紧接着又被一个浓烈的吻彻底的夺去了话语权。


End file.
